


Are we dating?

by Cats_Dont_Float



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Dont_Float/pseuds/Cats_Dont_Float
Summary: Dave and Karkat have been close for a while now. They spend most nights curled up together watching movies, but they've never decided if they're dating or not. One day Karkat will have the courage to ask Dave.





	Are we dating?

It's an ordinary night on the meteor. Dave and Karkat are sat in Dave's room, wrapped in Dave's cloak and watching some strange movie that Karkat's chosen. Dave's almost asleep, his head resting on Karkat's shoulder, his breathing slowing as he slowly falls into sleep.  
"This movie's shit, Karkles," he murmurs quietly. Karkat doesn't reply, because Dave always says that, even if he is enjoying the movie. "Karkles," Dave says again, and this time he snuggles even closer to Karkat's side.  
"What?" Karkat asks. His voice is much too quiet, and he hates how pathetic he sounds.  
"Love you, bro," Dave mumbles into Karkat's shoulder. Karkat freezes slightly at that. Sure, Dave says stuff like that a lot, but Karkat never knows exactly how much he means it. Karkat doesn't have to answer though, because seconds later Dave slumps further, and Karkat knows he's fallen asleep. He stares at Dave for a few seconds, watching his chest rise and fall slowly, and listening to the tiny noises he makes as he sleeps. Then he shifts slowly, trying to move away without waking Dave up. Dave moves slightly in his sleep, but doesn't wake up as Karkat lays him down, gently pulling the cloak over him so that only his face is visible.

Karkat steps over to the laptop, and closes down the movie, before he turns to head for the door.  
"Karks," Dave calls out from behind him, and Karkat turns with a small sigh. "You leaving?" Dave asks.  
"Oh, yeah," Karkat replies.  
"Aww shit bro, I was looking forward to cuddling all night," Dave says, practically whining at this point, and Karkat kind of hates him for it. But of course he doesn't hate Dave at all. So he just huffs, stomps over to the bed, and lets Dave pull him down to lay by his side.  
"I hate you," Karkat grumbles as Dave rolls over and wraps himself around Karkat.  
"Whatever," Dave says, and then there's silence as Dave almost instantly falls asleep.

In the morning, as the two of them go about their usual routine of turning their backs to each other so they can have a bit of privacy as they change into new clothes, Karkat wants to scream. There's a question sitting on his tongue that's been there for weeks, and he wants to ask it. But every time he starts to ask it, he decides he doesn't want to ruin whatever him and Dave have going on, and he shuts up.  
"Karkles," Dave says, "You're being real quiet this morning, dude. Everything okay?"  
"Oh, everything's perfect," Karkat says, voice practically dripping with sarcasm. Behind his shades, Dave raises one eyebrow.  
"Don't believe you," Dave says, sticking his tongue out slightly. Karkat decides at that moment that he hates Dave Strider. He hates how effortlessly flirty he is. He hates how casual he is about everything. Mostly, he hates how he can never quite tell what Dave's thinking.  
"I'm fine," Karkat says, grabbing his sweater from the end of Dave's bed and pulling it over his head.  
"Hey dude," Dave says, "You messed your hair up."  
Before Karkat can stop him, he's stepped over, and is running his hands through his hair, attempting to smooth it down. Karkat flinches back after a few seconds. Dave is still shirtless, having never bothered to get fully dressed, and Karkat can't stand to be so close to him. It makes him think about things he doesn't want to think about.  
"Dude, there is something seriously wrong with you this morning," Dave says. Then he gets a grin on his face that instantly makes Karkat nervous. Before the troll can do anything, Dave has grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the bed. Karkat won't admit it to himself, but he lets Dave pull him down onto the bed. He can never resist Dave.

Once he's sure Karkat is sat properly on the bed and isn't about to run away, Dave settles himself by Karkat's side.  
"Now, why don't you tell me all about it?" Dave asks with a small smirk, wrapping one arm around Karkat's waist.  
"Fuck off, Strider," Karkat snaps.  
"Fine," Dave sighs. Karkat screws his nose up at that; Dave never normally gives up so easily. He realises a second later that he's let his guard down too soon as Dave grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him down into his lap. Karkat lets out a squeal that he's instantly embarrassed by, struggling to try and get away from Karkat. "You really are in a bad mood, huh?" Dave asks, slowly moving one hand to play with Karkat's hair again.  
"I'm fine!" Karkat snaps again, snarling at Dave. His anger fades away a second later as Dave starts to very gently scratch at his head, playing with the hair around the base of his horns. Caught off guard for a second, he lets out a small purr, before clapping a hand across his mouth.  
"There's the Karkat I love," Dave murmurs quietly.  
That's what finally causes Karkat to snap. He sits up, his head almost colliding with Dave's face, and practically screams, "Are we dating?"

There's a moment of silence, in which Karkat wants nothing more than for the ground to swallow him whole.  
Then Dave very quietly says, "I don't know." Dave's voice cracks very slightly, and when Karkat looks up, he's lifted his shades slightly to rub at one eye, as if trying not to cry.  
"Strider, what the fuck?" Karkat asks. He's half sitting in Dave's lap, and has to twist strangely to look up at Dave, but he stays staring at him until he gets an answer.  
"Karks, I don't even know if I'm gay I..." Dave trails off, shaking his head, his shades now back in place.  
"Is that what this is about?" Karkat asks, slowly starting to understand, "Your species's weird fascination with labelling everything?"  
"I just... I know nobody would really care. They didn't care that Rose was a lesbian. But... I always just thought it would be wrong for me to be gay," Dave sighs, "I guess it's just another one of those weird ways of thinking that I picked up throughout my mess of a childhood." Karkat gives Dave a very small, sympathetic smile. He doesn't know much about Dave's childhood, but from what Dave's accidentally admitted to him, he knows it wasn't good.  
"Who cares what anyone else thinks?" Karkat asks, "You need to start prioritising your own happiness, Dave." Dave stares at him for a long time, his mouth open slightly, apparently shocked by Karkat giving him good advice. "Dave, wh-" Whatever Karkat was about to ask is cut off as Dave suddenly shoves him backwards, so he's laying on his back on the bed. Instantly expecting an attack, a growl starts to rumble in Karkat's throat. That growl is replaced by a surprised squeak as Dave suddenly plants his lips on Karkat's. 

Seconds later, Karkat gently pushes Dave off of him.  
"Sorry, I-" Dave murmurs as the two of them sit up.  
"No," Karkat interrupts Dave, "It's just that your shades are kind of digging into my nose." He reaches up, and pulls the shades away. Dave instantly screws his eyes tightly shut.  
"Okay," Dave murmurs, and Karkat isn't sure if hes talking to him or to himself.  
"Are you going to open your eyes?" Karkat asks softly, reaching out to cup Dave's cheek with one hand. The action is surprisingly affectionate, especially coming from Karkat, and Dave leans into his touch.  
"Sorry, I'm not used to this," Dave says. Very slowly, his eyes flutter open, and he reluctantly allows Karkat to turn his face towards him.  
"You're beautiful," Karkat murmurs as he stares straight into Dave's bright red eyes.  
"Really?" Dave asks, and his voice is slightly choked.  
"Really," Karkat confirms. As tears start to fill Dave's eyes, he quietly whispers, "Don't cry." When the tears spill over, Karkat kisses each one away.  
"Dude, you've gotten weird recently," Dave says, resorting back to his old jokes, "Never seen you so gentle."  
Karkat swears at him again, and pushes him away, but he smile as he does so. And he doesn't object when Dave pulls him down by his side and kisses him again.  
"It's much better without your stupid shades in the way," Karkat murmurs when they break apart.  
"Hey, don't insult the shades," Dave laughs.  
Karkat laughs, and then puts his hands on Dave's shoulders, staring into his eyes again. "I love you," he says quietly.  
There's another moment of silence in which Karkat thinks he's made a mistake, and then Dave buries his head in Karkat's shoulder and quietly murmurs, "I love you too."


End file.
